Enemies
by cullengirl1113
Summary: What happens when your life changes in one moment that you can't even remember? Can Bella forget her old life and friends without getting to say goodbye? Will the one person that she could go to for everything turn from an old friend to an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… or Edward… sucks for me! (

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever!! Hope you like it! )

Bella's POV

I woke up to a spinning room.

It wasn't mine though. It was Edwards.

And it was cold.

I must have tripped again. I searched my memory to try and remember something, anything. And then I remembered.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were downstairs. I got up to get something and I had tripped over the rug in the Cullen's living room. Then I remember Edward growling. And yelling. And then pain.

Lots of pain.

I rubbed my arms. _Why was it so cold in here? _That's when I felt it.  
A thirst like no other I had ever felt before. It stung my throat and I grabbed at it trying to stop the pain. And then my hand brushed over something.

A scar. A crescent moon shaped scar.  
Just like the one I had from James.  
_No._

I looked at my hands, they were a snowy white.  
I dashed out of Edward's room faster and more graceful than I had ever been before.  
"Bella?" His voice was the same sweet sound I loved.  
I turned to face him.  
"Edward." I ran into his arms. "I-i'm… What happened?"  
"I'll explain later. Right now you need to hunt."

"When you fell, you scraped your arm. And it bled. Jasper- he..." Edward's eyes got dark and he clenched his fists. "He attacked you." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

I reached over and gent  
"Don't be mad at Jasper. It's not his fault." I looked away. I was a vampire. This was what I wanted. Wasn't it? I'm dead. I'm immortal. I was going to get to be with Edward _forever._

He leaned in and kissed me. But this kiss was new, different somehow, more passionate and less urgent. Like we didn't need to rush anything anymore because we had an eternity to be together.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes?" His lips trailed down my neck.

"My mom, and Charlie, and Jake. What do they think happened to me?"

"Renee and Charlie think that you've gone up to visit colleges."

"Oh. And Jake?"

He leaned in to kiss me again. His lips brushed mine, I wanted him so bad! Then I pulled away.

"Edward. What does Jake think happened to me?" He looked away.

"Edward! You didn't tell him anything did you? He's my best friend and what? That means nothing? I need to talk to him."

"Bella. You can't."

"Can't what!?!" I was becoming angry. He hesitated on answering.

"Bella… When Jasper bit you… he broke the treaty." I got quiet

"But it was an accident! He didn't-"

His eyes got dark again. "Bella, if those _dogs_ find out that the treaty has been broken they won't think twice about attacking us… ALL of us." He was angry now too.

"Jake wouldn't. He-"

"He would if Sam told him to. We're sworn enemies Bella." His voice softened.

"Jake said he wouldn't care! He said that he wouldn't…." I trailed off. I wanted to cry. I _needed_ to cry.

"Bella," Before he could start I ran out of the room, too fast for even him to catch me but I don't think he was even trying.

I ran into the woods having no idea where I was going. Then I stopped.

"Jake would never hurt me!" I yelled. I tried to believe it but, I couldn't.

I sat down on a rock.

"This is what I am now… a rock. A hard, cold, lifeless, rock"

I wanted to cry again but I couldn't I buried my head in my arms and just sat listening to the forest around me. I could hear everything. Birds, squirrels, and an overpowering stench of… _dog._


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I turned around to find Quil crouching in his wolf form. He looked at me with dangerous eyes as though he was ready to attack. I knew he had probably already called the others. But, if this was how I had to tell Jake so be it.

"Are the other's coming" I asked. Wolf Quil nodded.

"Is Sam angry?" He nodded again.

"Is Jake?" He looked ahead and didn't move. The others were getting close now. I could hear them.

"Bella?" I turned around. Jake was there. No shirt. No shoes. Just his sweat pants. 

"Jake." I wanted to run to him and let him comfort me like he did before. I took a step towards him. He took one away.

"Quil. Go." He said sternly. "Now." Wolf Quil turned and ran off into the woods.

Jake looked at me again. His eyes were full of confusion and hurt.

"How could you Bella?" His voice was angry.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. "Jake, I-i" I couldn't tell Jake that Jasper had attacked me."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me Bella!"

"I'm not!" I yelled. I could see pain engulfing his eyes. I hurt me so bad to know that I had hurt him like this. "I'm sorry. Can we-"

"Can we what? Still be friends? NO! What part of mortal enemies don't you understand!" His fists were balled up into fists and he was starting to shake.

"I should go." I said solemnly.

"Wait!" Jake sat down on a fallen tree and put his head in his hands. He sat for a moment breathing in deep ragged breaths. I listened to his breathing.

"Come here." I glided over to the log and sat down. He laughed.

"What?"

"You smell horrible."

"You don't smell so sweet yourself!" We both laughed. My soft musical new laugh and his same old deep friendly laugh. For the first time today the world felt right.

"What happened?"

"Jake, it was an accident."

"You tripped, didn't you!?"

"No!"

"Bella you're a danger magnet!"

"I don't need you to tell me this! My best friends a werewolf!"

"Bella, who did it?"

"Jake don't get mad."

"Just tell me. Please. I won't get angry. I promise."

"I fell and hit my elbow in the Cullen's living room. Jasper couldn't help himself." Jake got quite and looked at me.

"Bella, I love you." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I love you to Jake. You're my best friend. You've been with me through everything."

Without notice he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. And without realizing, I let him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

an: okay so sorry It's short but yeah

and as for that last part… well I don't know… but I'll get to the next chapter soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jakes lips moved gently along mine.

I didn't move.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to feel. Being with Jake felt old, fun, friendly. Not this. This was what he wanted. But it wasn't what I wanted.  
I wanted to pull away and get back to the old ways but I couldn't risk Jake getting angry at me.

His kisses became more passionate, I felt trapped. I had to pull away.

"I need to hunt." I said quickly before standing up and disappearing into the woods.

"Bella don't go!" He called after me. I ran faster and faster, he was behind me trying to follow and I knew he would find me.

I ran until I reached the Cullen's house.

I sat down outside. It was cloudy, almost raining. _That's good old Forks for you._ I thought. _Good old normal Forks. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bella?" Alice walked up behind me, I was still sitting outside. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "I thought all I wanted was to be with Edward forever. I didn't know how complicated everything would get with Jake."

"So that's where you were, with that dog. Did he try to attack you?" She sat down by me.

"It depends on what your definition of attack is. Rose, he kissed me again. But this time I let him. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble so I had to let him."

"What about Edward?" She asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that I love Edward. But- I don't know. Jake told me he loved me and then kissed me. He wasn't even disturbed at the fact that I was a vampire now."

"You know the world's gone mad when a werewolf falls in love with a vampire." Alice laughed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on Bella. You need something to get your mind off of Jake." She pulled me inside and took me to her closet.

"NO!" I yelled before being sucked into Alice's closet.

"Oh jeeze Bella. It's just clothes!" She yelled before she began to throw whatever she could find at me to try on. _Save me!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Edward I swear your sister has issues." I said sitting down on his bed after being attacked by clothes, courtesy of Alice. The bed was useless now, well, for sleeping that is. I shook the thoughts from my head for now.

"Sure." He had been unusually quite since I had gotten back from seeing Jake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Edward tell me." He paused before looking at me.

"Bella, what happened today when you went to see Jake?" His eyes were a soft dark gray. He had seen something or read Jake's mind. _No. _

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. I-i couldn't get Jake mad at me. What if he could stop something from happening?"

"Bella- I" He started to say but I kept going.

"That kiss didn't mean anything. At all! Edward I love you!" I stopped. Edward looked at me.

"I know Bella, I saw it. Jake said those things because he really does love you, but he only kissed you because he knew I was there.

"How? I didn-"

"Trees, Bella. Your senses may be good but I'm better." He laughed.

"I love you, Edward." I smiled as I waltzed over to him and sat on his lap. "Thank-you." I said as I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Bells, but you smell horrible." He laughed.

"You're telling me! I smell like _clothes_!"

"And dog."

"Yeah, that too." I said softly before looking past him into the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
